riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Raity-Roka/Kolejne rozdziały
Tym razem rozdziały będą pisane z perspektywy innych , a nie tylko z głównej bohaterki. Roka - Nie no minęła już 2 godzina , a chłopaki jeszcze nie wrócili. Co się dzieje?- zapytałam , ale po chwili Leo i Kacper pojawili się z naprawionym statkiem i Festusem. Percy poszedł zadzwonić do Franka , Hazel i Piper , która jeszcze nie wróciła z Obozu Jupiter. Okazało się , że u nich też są kłopoty z Demeter ( Ceres) i Persefoną (Prozerpiną). - Jesteśmy jesteśmy. Nie zrzędź tak no - powiedział Nico bardziej pogodnie niż zwykle. Will klepnął go po ramieniu. - Za jakieś 2 góra 3 dni mamy być w Obozie Jupiter po Hazel , Franka i Piper- powiedziała Annabetch patrząc na zegarek. Z Angli do Rzymu było parę dni , ale przy wyglądzie Argo II nie było nic dziwnego. Annabetch Weszliśmy na Argo II . Powróciły wszystkie wsponienia. Leo upaprany w smarze , Trener Hadge , który walczył w Rzymie, wściekła Chione , gdy wysłała Leo na OGYGIĘ do Kalipso. - Ech same wspomnienia- westchnął Jason. Zajeliśmy swoje pokoje. Ja mieszkałam z Sarą i Annabetch , a potem miały z nami jeszcze mieszkać Piper i Hazel, a chłopaki mieli swój pokój dalej. Mieliśmy 2 łazienki , tak jak zwykle i telefon :) Leo podrasował trochę statek i powiększył panel sterujący , a my miałyśmy dodatkowe miejsca. Teraz wiadomo dlaczego ich tak długo nie było. Percy - Leo coś ty tutaj nadodawał?- zapytałem , a syn Hefajstosa się uśmiechnął i to bardzo. - Rozserzyłem panel sterujący , powiększyłem wam pokoje , alarm intruzowy itp- powiedział uśmiechnięty Leo. - Alarm jak się domyślam jest przeciwko Chione i innym złym bogom - domyśliłem się , a chłopak przytaknął- Za ile powinniśmy być w Obozie Jupiter? - dodałem. - Dzień może 2 jak Posejdon będzie dla nas pomyślny- powiedział Leo , a ja uśmiechnąłem się :) Wiadomo , że jak poproszę ojca to za 2 dni powinniśmy być w Obozie Jupiter. Mam nadzieję , że zobaczę Reynę , Ellę i Tysona, a w szczególności Tysona, bo to w końcu mój brat duży brat :) Leo -Jak tak dalej pójdzie to za 2 dni będziemy w Obozie Jupiter. Mam nadzieję , że Terminus nie wścieknie się jak znowu rozwalę mu granicę. Jak to zrobię- powiedziałem. Jason wybuchł śmiechem. Nie no ten to ma poczucie humoru. Wiedziałem, że Terminus się bardzo wścieknie, a już napewno jak naruszę jego ciało. - Stary ty się módl , aby Hazel ci tyłka nie skopała , albo Frank- powiedział Nico uśmiechając się i bawiąc się swoim mieczem. - A to niby za co?- zapytałem dość poirytowany , ale uśmiechnąłe się zawadiacko. Wiedziałe o co chodzi , a w szczególności Franka. *- Za to , że ich zostawiłeś *Za to , że wziąłeś 2 razy rozwaliłeś im granice' Bez powodu - powiedział Jason waląc w otępiałego Percyego mieczem. Oni mieli taki trening jak nigdy. - Jeszcze coś rozwalicie!!!- krzyknąłem zły jak nigdy po znowu brudzili mi pokład. Will - Nie martw się Nico. Hazel nic nie będzie- powiedziałem z bardzo dużym przekonaniem , ale mój chłopak mi nie uwierzył. - A ty skąd to wiesz? Mogło się stać wszystko. - powiedział Nico oburzony. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach